brigadenfandomcom-20200214-history
Triggers
Triggers are a way to do stuff in the editor BIS Wiki - Triggers Conditions The condition of the trigger can be altered depending what you want it to do, very much like scripting if you want if to always be active you can simply put True If you want it to activate using one of the conditions you set in the editor you put This You can also add conditions in the Activated and Deactivated fields using IF statements This is great if you want the trigger to do multiple things. Information about the trigger SHAPE Axis A and B are used to select the size of the trigger, the angle is used to select the orientation. Timer Timeout will start ticking once the trigger is activated but will only run the trigger if the conditions are still met at the end of the countdown Countdown will start ticking once the trigger is activated and run the trigger regardless if the conditions are still met or not Name Name is used when the trigger needs to be checked from a script or something else. Type What type trigger it is. Activation (copied from the BIS Wiki These options provide a graphical method of creating a trigger condition. The chosen Activation option generally combines with selected condition type from the six condition types below (Present, Not Present, Detected by West, etc). Some of these conditions can not be easily or efficiently recreated using script commands. Note that these options only define what value this (in the condition string) will have each time the trigger is checked. Choose who or what will activate the trigger from the drop down menu. If the trigger is linked to a unit, only the relevant options will be available. You may choose : None - The trigger can still be activated when the Condition string returns true, but in this case this will always return false. - Which of the sides will activate the trigger when any unit of that side satisfies the currently chosen one of the six conditions below. Radio - The trigger will be activated by a radio command available to all players leader of a group or possess a radio. Activation of radio triggers can be limited to specific players using the setRadioMsg command. Radio triggers do not make use of the six type conditions below, or wait for the Countdown/Timeout Counters! Seized by - Will activate when the seizing side is deemed to be in control of the area. This trigger type works with the Timeout Counter values - a low level of dominance will activate the trigger after a period of time close to the max timeout, and visa versa. Depending on unit types, the seizing side can be completely outnumbered (4:1) and still satisfy the minimum required level of presence for the Maximum timeout counter. This trigger type can also be used with the any Detected By option, meaning only units known to the Detected By side will be considered by the seized by calculation. This can easily create some interesting area domination effects. For example, a Seized by BLUFOR trigger using the Detected By BLUFOR option will activate when BLUFOR think they have seized the area, while the same trigger using Detected by OPFOR option will activate when OPFOR think BLUFOR have seized the area. The Not Present option inverts the triggers normal behaviour (ie, Not Seized by ). Vehicle - This option is only available if the trigger is linked to an unit, vehicle or object. Only that entity can activate the trigger when it satisfies whichever of the six conditions below is being used. Whole Group - This option is only available if the trigger is linked to a unit. The trigger will activate when the linked unit's entire group satisfy whichever of the six conditions below is being used. Group Leader - This option is only available if the trigger is linked to a unit. The trigger will activate when the linked unit's group leader satisfies whichever of the six conditions below is being used. Any Group Member - Again, this option only available if the trigger is linked to a unit. The trigger will activate when any single unit in the unit's group satisfies whichever of the six conditions below is being used. Once/Repeatedly if set to once the trigger cannot be activated again and will remain activated. if set to repeatedly the trigger will turn off once the conditions are not met and can then be activated again. Condition The trigger will only activate once the conditions are met. can be set as True to always be activated On Act. Stuff that will happen when the trigger is activated On Dea. Stuff that will happen when the trigger is deactivated Effects Used to add fancy stuff to your trigger, can be music, sounds, black screens, text, and much more. Getting a trigger to activate from a script To activate a trigger from within a script you can do this: Trigger Condition Variablename; inside the script Variablename = true;